The present disclosure generally relates to delivery systems capable of delivering functional compounds to substrates for use in products. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to incorporating pharmaceutical and nutritional compounds into substrates using a delivery system with a carrier component comprising an ultrasonically energized adsorbent. The ultrasonically energized adsorbent can adsorb the desired functional compounds and bind the functional compounds to the surface of the substrate.
Many consumer products on today's market include functional compounds to improve the product's characteristics. The functional compounds can be any material that acts upon a substrate or otherwise provides a benefit once delivered to the desired location. Examples of functional compounds that may enhance the value of a product include pharmaceuticals that are intended to be ingested, transferred transdermally, or subcutaneously injected into a human or animal patient's body, vitamins and nutrients, and various other additives that can be similarly introduced into or onto the body of a patient.
Additionally, non-pharmaceutical functional compounds can be incorporated into consumer products to improve the product's overall value. For example, products whose use is mainly for outdoors, such as deck furniture and automobile covers, could benefit by having UV absorbing compounds (UV absorbers) incorporated onto their surfaces. By absorbing UV rays, these compounds could provide an outdoor product having improved aesthetic properties and durability.
While the desire to incorporate these types of functional compounds is known, the present methods for delivering the functional compounds to products are expensive and complex. Specifically, the present methods require the use of complex chemical formulations and long, complex chemical processes to incorporate the compounds into a delivery system to facilitate the delivery of the compounds into or onto a product.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a delivery system that can inexpensively and efficiently deliver functional compounds to various consumer products. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the delivery system was capable of affixing to the functional compounds, but capable of readily releasing the compounds upon the occurrence of a selected event or trigger.